


Never Have I Ever

by MisterKilljoy



Series: Shevine au's [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKilljoy/pseuds/MisterKilljoy
Summary: This is honestly just a practice story because I haven't written anything in a while. Its short. Like, really short."Never Have I Ever been kissed."





	

They were all sitting around in a small circle, and all of them were at least slightly tipsy. Except Adam. Most people would be surprised at this, but Adam actually hasn't done a lot. With anyone. Ever. Go him, right? 

The people sitting around him were none other than all of The Voice Coaches, new and old. There was him, Blake, Christina, Miley, Pharrell, Gwen, Usher, and Shakira, all either drunk or buzzed. None of them even remember who started the game of Never Have I Ever. Speaking of, it was his turn to go. He sighed, exasperated, as they all look expectantly at him. 

Christina smirked at him. "Come on, Adam. Don't be such a buzz kill." 

Sometimes Adam really hated that women. He took another breath. "Never Have I Ever been kissed." 

A series of snorts and giggles went around the room as everyone lifted their glasses. What startled Adam, however, was Blake. He stood up and crossed the room towards Adam, a small glint in his eye. 

"If we carry on this way, you're never gonna get drunk, little buddy." And then Blake's lips were on his. 

Adam froze in surprise, but quickly responded. Blake's hands were gripping his hair, and he let out a sigh, leaning into the kiss. He moaned in surprise when Blake slipped his tongue in, exploring his mouth. Then, as sudden as he was there, Blake pulled back. 

He patted Adam shoulder, and walked back to his spot in his circle, an almost teasing smile on his lips. "Drink up, bud." 

"Right." Adam breathed out, and tipped his glass back, embracing the burn in the back of his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I wrote this on my phone :)


End file.
